Computing devices are often used to communicate over a network such as the Internet. Computing resources (hardware and software) that are delivered as a service over a network (typically the Internet) are becoming increasingly utilized. Computing devices are frequently used to connect to network based services which can provide services such as storing searchable data to be used/retrieved by the computing devices or providing additional processing power to the computing devices. Searching tools such as search engines are sometimes used to search data and information in networks and network resources. The effectiveness of search tools can, however, be difficult to measure and analysis of search tools such as search engines can be cumbersome and time intensive.